Awakening at Gaeen
Awakening at Gaeen is a boss mission in Patapon 2 where you fight Dogaeen. During this mission you unlock the PonChaka song (Charge). Tactics ''Main Article:Dogaeen'' Dogaeen is much stronger than Gaeen. He has three attacks, two of which can be dodged with the PonPata song, although you may want to defend when Dogaeen is using his laser attack because Dogaeen's laser expands beyond the maximum retreat range. With the newly learned PonChaka song you can deal stronger attacks and stronger defense if you use the song before the command. Dogaeen's Head Crest and arms are breakable, and if you break them, you will be able to deal higher damage to those areas. Attacks Laser Eye Dogaeen will stand up straight, and his eyes will flash as an ominous whirring noise fills the air. After a moment, he will release a thin red laser beam from his mouth that sweeps across the screen. This attack do es minor damage and ignites its victims, but deals Ice and Freeze damage in Patapon 3. The ChakaChaka song will minimize the damage, but DonDon (Patapon 2 and 3) avoids it completely. PonPata is inadvised, as the laser reaches beyond the screen, over even the maximum retreat range of PonPata, however in Patapon 3, this can no longer reach the end range. Repel Attack Dogaeen leans forward and cups his hands in front of him. He then walks toward your Patapons for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying. The PonPata song will avoid this attack, but melee Patapons can get stuck between Dogaeen's hands and body when he first leans downward. If this happens, time your PonPata to end as Dogaeen advances; any trapped Patapons will get shoved in front of his hands in time to run for their lives. Body Slam Dogaeen uses this attack only in Patapon 2 and 3. He crouches down, holding his arms beside his body, and looks at your Patapons with his tongue sticking out. He then jumps in to the air and slams the ground with his entire body. This attack will do major-fatal damage, he can even kill Hatapon with one of these powerful hits. PonPata is the only song that will save your Patapons from almost certain death. Staggering this attack is risky, but if you pull it off, you will prevent a dangerous scenario. Smash Dogaeen will lean backwards, standing on one leg and holding its arms behind it. It will then smash its arms in front of it, dealing moderate-major damage. The PonPata song is best to avoid this attack, but ChakaChaka works as well. Trivia *In the original Patapon, Dogaeen was made from steel (or at least its armor was). In Patapon 2, it is apparently made from wood. This appears to be due to the fact that certain boss types drop specific materials in the second game, while drops were mostly unfocused in Patapon. *A Hero Toripon in Hero Mode is usually completely safe when Dogaeen does his Body Slam attack. You should still retreat, however, as Dogaeen can easily hit the rest of your army, and at higher levels it can kill Hatapon with one slam. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's names are similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth, and they are similar in appearance. *Dogaeen's arms and head crest crack once you deal enough damage to them. *Like Gaeen, Dogaeen is resistant to criticals, but it is vulnerable to knockback and freeze. *Dogaeen and Gaeen sleep with their eyes open. *You can use this misson to farm for wood. Category:Bosses Category:Pipirichi's Theme Category:Article stubs Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Missions